A yellow watch costs $$110$, which is $10$ times as much as a blue hat costs. How much does the blue hat cost?
Solution: The cost of the yellow watch is a multiple of the cost of the blue hat, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is equal to $$110 \div 10$ $$110 \div 10 = $11$ A blue hat costs $$11$.